Our Story
by Kim -Jung- Hyewon
Summary: No summary,hanya sekedar mengingatkan bahwa ini ff amatiran dengan cast utama Kihyun dan krishun.
1. prolog

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T (karena bulan ramadhan)

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Bahasa : Bahasa Indonesia yang masih belum sesuai EYD

Chapter : 1/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **No Summary! Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

Ready?

Go!

 **Kim Family**

Keluarga yang penuh dengan kekacauan dipagi hari karena perdebatan antara Sehun -sang anak bungsu- dengan Ryeowook –ibunya-. Ayah mereka –Yesung- dan si sulung –Kibum- yang sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian ini hanya menatap malas keduanya. Like Son Like Father,Kibum dan Yesung sama-sama tidak mau mengeluarkan suara mereka dengan sia-sia hanya untuk meleraikan pertengkaran yang terjadi. Well,sebenarnya tidak hanya dipagi hari sih mengingat kelakuan evil sehun –pemberian dari Ryeowook- yang selalu keluar tak kenal waktu. Apalagi,diam-diam ternyata Kibum pun menuruni sifat ibunya tersebut. Well,entah kenapa Yesung bisa begitu sabar menghadapi mereka bertiga. Tapi mungkin menurut Yesung selagi anak-anaknya masih menuruni otak jeniusnya –buktinya banyak prestasi yang dibuat oleh kedua anaknya hingga ia harus membuat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menampung piala dan medali- dan masih diambang batas wajar, –yang bahkan Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu sejauh mana itu- maka ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sifat evil kedua anaknya tersebut.

#

"KIBUMMMM HYUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG...!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat Kibum yang sedang duduk tenang di ruang tengah sambil memakan cemilan tersedak. Astaga! Teriakan adiknya itu melengking nyaring sekali,sama seperti ibunya. Padahal ia sudah memakai earphone yang sedang memutarkan lagu kesukaannya dengan volume kencang. Ckckckck... sepertinya kibum rasa ia akan segera tuli karena mendengar suara adiknya. Apalagi jika ia mendengar aksen adiknya yang,oh demi tuhan! Haruskah ia pergi ke dukun yang terdapat banyak di Indonesia agar penyakit cadel adiknya itu hilang. Memang awalnya kibum tidak mempermasalahkan kecadelan adiknya itu,tapi itu saat sehun masih berusia belia. Ingatkan dia bahwa saat ini sehun sudah berumur 16 tahun! Oh great! Bahkan ia saja sedari kecil tidak pernah mengalami cadel! Bahkan,sejak kecil ia sudah bisa berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dengan fasih. Dengan malas,kibum pun segera mendatangi kamar sehun. Ia tahu jika adiknya sudah berteriak seperti itu,maka itu pertanda buruk baginya –well,itu karena kibum tidak suka diganggu oleh siapapun-.

"waeyo?" tanya kibum malas

"Yak! Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya mengatakan waeyo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamalku(kamarku)! Kenapa tidak ada pinku-pinku di kathurku(kasurku)! Hiks.. Huwe.."

See? Selain aksen cadelnya yang menyebalkan, –dan pernah membuat kibum untuk berpikiran membeli sebuah kamus cadel untuk menerjemahkan perkataan adiknya- adiknya juga sangat manja. Kibum pun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan malas ia masuk kedalam kamar adiknya,lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang ia "membelai" kepala adiknya.

PLETAK!

"yak hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku kepalaku!" teriak sehun

"Hari ini jadwal kamar-kamar dibereskan,dan karena kamarmu yang paling acak-acakan,eomma langsung membongkar semua yang ada di kamar. Kau tahu kan eomma itu pecinta kebersihan? Jadi,ia pasti sudah membawa baju dan sepray kotormu ke laundry bersama dengan bonekamu yang kotor karena kemarin kau jatuhkan. Dan,karena hari ini eomma harus pergi,ia lupa membereskan kamarmu." Ucap kibum

"oh iya aku lupa" ucap sehun polos

"Baka!" ucap kibum

"yak hyung!" teriak sehun

#

Pagi ini keadaan didalam mansion Kim sangat sepi,karena para penghuninya masih terlelap dengan damainya –saking damainya,para maid hampir menyangka kedua tuan muda mereka sudah mati-. Sebenarnya,para maid sudah berusaha membangunkan kibum dan sehun,namun mengingat keduanya yang tidak suka diganggu bahkan tak segan untuk "menyerang" siapapun yang mencoba untuk mengganggu mereka. Beruntung bagi keduanya karena hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah.

Keduanya kini keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan tampang yang lebih segar. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan kaos yang terkesan couple sehingga membuat mereka seakan anak kembar meskipun berbeda warna bertuliskan "Call Me Baby" yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu snikers yang berlainan dengan warna kaos mereka. Kibum memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan sepatu snikers berwarna putih,sedangkan sehun sebaliknya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan sepatu snikers berwarna hitam. Keduanya langsung pergi ke garasi dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelah kibum menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja tv. Mereka hari ini akan menjemput kekasih mereka. Well,sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka karena sepertinya keduanya tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memasang muka datar,dan mengeluarkan death glare yang semakin membuat kedua mata mereka yang sama-sama tajam menjadi semakin tajam. Yah,rupanya kedua kim ini sedang marah pada kekasih masing-masing. Kita doakan saja jika kekasih mereka tetap selamat setelah bertemu dengan mereka.

#

 **Cho Family**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di mansion keluarga Kim,pagi hari di mansion keluarga Cho begitu damai. Saking damainya,kini sang kepala keluarga sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya karena pusing melihat kelakuan istri dan anak tunggalnya. Astaga,ini masih pagi namun kepala Kangin –sang kepala keluarga- sudah berdenyut pusing. Ia heran melihat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu bertengkar dengan anak sulungnya hanya karena menu sarapan pagi selalu dihidangkan setiap harinya. Padahal Leeteuk –istrinya- tahu jika anak mereka membenci sayur,namun ia selalu memaksa Kyuhyun –anak sulungnya- unutk memakannya. Ia sendiri juga heran dari mana sifat kyuhyun yang satu ini,padahal ia dan istrinya bisa dikatakan penyuka sayuran meskipun ada beberapa sayur yang ia juga membencinya. Tidak seperti anaknya yang sama sekali tidak menyukai sayuran,bahkan semenjak ia bisa memakan makanannya sendiri,ia tidak pernah makan sayuran. Pernah saat kecil kyuhyun makan sayur,tapi tidak lama kemudian ia langsung muntah - muntah. Mungkin sejak saat itulah ia mulai membenci yang namanya sayuran. Dan anehnya,kyuhyun tumbuh normal seperti anak umumnya –meskipun kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya- bahkan,dokter pun dibuat heran karenanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa tumbuh sehat meskipun berkulit putih pucat bertahan tanpa pernah memakan satu jenis sayuran pun selama hidupnya? Well,mungkin ia harus mencoba memasukan nama anaknya kedalam buku rekor dunia karena berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa memakan sayuran.

#

Cho Kyuhyun,itulah yang tertera pada sebuah nametage yang terletak di seragam khas Dosuxo Senior High School. Hari ini,moodnya sedang buruk karena kedua orangtuanya menunda liburan mereka. Oh ayolah,setidaknya ia ingin merasakan hidup damai tanpa ada keributan yang orang tuanya lakukan. Memang orang tuanya sering membuat keributan,tapi bukan keributan karena sebuah pertengkaran seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Justru orang tuanya sangat rukun dan mesra. Keributan yang sering orang tuanya lakukan justru karena mereka terlalu mesra dan rukun,hingga hal-hal kecil pun kadang menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka meskipun pertengkaran mereka hanya terjadi dalam hitungan menit. Namun,disisi lain ia bangga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tetap bisa mempertahakan keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka hingga selanggeng ini.

Baru saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya karena kedua orantuanya baru saja pergi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kedua orangtuanya mendapat panggilan. Kini,ia mendengus kesal karena handphone kesayangannya berdering. Ia mematikan panggilan tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

Namun,sepertinya dewi fortuner masih belum mau berpihak pada kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian tadi,tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari adiknya tercinta.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG...! CEPAT PERIKSA HP-MU...!"

Tap!

Tap!

Brak!

"Ya! CHO EVIL KYUHYUN HYUNG!"

Glek!

Xiumin – sang adik yang bernama asli minsoek- saat ini terpaksa harus menelan ludahnya. Pasalnya kini,ia melihat sang kaka sedang menyeringai kepadanya sambil menunjukan kata GAME OVER yang ada di layar PSP-nya.

"Iiiittuuu... Itu..."

"ITU APA HAH!? DAMN! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU SAAT INI!"

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya. Bahkan,ia tidak peduli jika saat ini xiumin tengah menangis karena ketakutan dengannya. Namun,tak lama kemudian justru ialah yang merasa ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapan xiumin.

"Hiks... aku hanya.. hiks.. mengikuti apa yang.. hiks.. kibum hyung suruh.. hiks" 

' _Well,welcome to the hell kyu! The king of devil is cooming! I will dead!_ ' batin kyu

#

 **Wu Family**

Makan malam keluarga Wu berlangsung dengan khidmat. Sang kepala keluarga –Wu Hangeng- dan sang anak sulung –Wu Yifan- saat ini sedang membicarakan perusahaan. Wu heecheul –sang ibu- kini sedang membantu si bungsu –Wu yixing aka Lay- untuk mengambilkan nasi beserta lauknya untuk sang ayah dan kakaknya.

"Bisakah kalian menunda obrolan kalian? Dan bukankah sudah kuingatkan berulang kali jangan membahas pekerjaan ketika kita berada di meja makan?!" Pekik heechul kesal

"I'm sorry dear/mom" ucap hangeng dan kris

"Kris ge,kapan kau mau memperkenalkan pacarmu kepadaku?" tanya lay

Spontan ucapan lay tersebut membuat kris –nama kecil yifan- tersedak. Dia memandang tajam ke arah lay. Lay yang berasa dihadiahi tatapan kejam dari gegenya itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Lay bersumpah jika tatapan gegenya itu sangat tajam dan kejam itu amat sangat menakutkan,jauh lebih menakutkan dari deathglare milik ibunya. Kris segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar sang ayah angkat bicara.

"Jadi Yifan,siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya hangeng

Kris hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar. Tak urung tatapan kris membuat hangeng sedikit salah tingkah –atau lebih tepatnya sedikit canggung-.

"Oke,aku paham akan itu. Ehm,jadi siapa orang itu?" tanya hangeng

"Dia orang korea" jawab kris

"Owh pantas dia dipanggil hunnie,ternyata orang korea ya?!" gumam yixing

"Woah?! Kau mengencani anak negeri sebrang? Ckckck! Sekuat itukah pesonamu yifan?" tanya heechul

"Yeah?! Pesonaku memang luar biasa mama. Tapi kali ini,justru dialah yang berhasil memikatku." Jawab kris

"Hm,kisah yang cukup menarik. Tapi kris,apa kau sudah bertemu langsung dengannya?" ucap hangeng

"Errrr... Selama ini kami sering melakukan video call,aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya." Terang kris

"APA?!" koar semua orang minus kris

"Kau mengencani anak seseorang dari negeri sebrang tapi belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya? Apa kau gila,hah?!" pekik yixing

"Yixing,sebaiknya kau segera berhenti berbicara sebelum aku meremukan lehermu. Dan apa salahnya jika kami belum pernah bertemu? Toh kami sudah sering melakukan video call,jadi kami sudah mengetahui wajah masing-masing. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur dalam masalah percintaanku." Ucap kris final

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut,kris langsung mengambil tas serta almamater sekolahnya yang diletakan begitu saja diatas sofa. Ia juga menyambar kunci motor sport miliknya. Hal ini tak urung membuat hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

#

Hari ini kris memutuskan untuk membolos di atap sekolah. Moodnya sudah terlanjur rusak sejak beradu mulut dengan adiknya di meja makan. Sebenarnya,ia berniat untuk benar-benar tidak datang ke sekolah. Namun mengingat ia pernah kepergok membolos di game center selama seharian penuh,ia dihadiahi kemarahan ayahnya yang benar-benar membuatnya langsung tidak ingin mengulangi perbuatannya itu. Kris memilih atap sekolah karena selain tempat ini tidak berani didatangi oleh para murid di sekolahnya,juga tempat ini memberikan suatu ketenangan dan kesenangan tersendiri bagi kris. Ya,sebuah ketenangan sebelum hp kris bergetar membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

DDDRRTT...

DDRRTT...

DDRRTT...

Kris pun dengan enggan langsung mengambil hp-nya yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Ia menyegerit ketika melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini.

' _Hun-hun hunie chagi is calling'_

"yoboseyo? Ada apa hunie?"

"Mwo? Kau akan liburan di sini?"

"Nde,nanti akan kujemput saat di bandara"

"Nado Saranghaeyo"

Well,sepertinya setelah mendapat telpon tersebut kris mendadak jadi gila. Ia bahkan terus-terusan menebar senyuman maut–idiot-nya sepanjang hari. Kita doakan saja agar kris tidak menjadi orang gila karena hal ini.

#

 **T** endang **B** ang yoo **C** hun


	2. Chapter 1

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T (karena bulan ramadhan)

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Chapter : 2/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

Ready?

Go!

Chapter 1

"Hahaha... ampun hyung... hahaha... geli..."

"Tidak mau! Rasakan pembalasanku"

"Hahaha... Lihat,muka kalian kotol sekali.. hahaha..."

Tawa khas anak – anak begitu terdengar riang dengan nyaringnya di taman belakang mansion Cho,hal ini sontak membuat orangtua mereka memekik penuh rasa kagum karena keimutan dan ketampanan anak – anak itu. Hari ini dikediaman Cho,sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut ulang tahun putra kedua pasangan kangin dan leeteuk yang telah menginjak usia 3 tahun. Kabar yang membahagiakan tersebut dirayakan dengan mengundang sahabat mereka sewaktu SMA. Terlihat di dalam sana para eomma sedang berbincang – bincang mengenang masa lalu mereka sambil memasak,sedangkan para appa sedang bermain kartu.

"Wookie-ya,coba kau tengok mereka. Gyaaa... Aku selalu berharap memiliki anak seperti anakmu" ucap Heechul

"Kenapa hyung? Justru aku ingin anakku seperti anaknya teukie hyung" jawab Ryeowook

"Dia tampan sekali dan tampak begitu lucu dengan pipinya yang chubby itu,belum lagi otaknya juga sangat pintar. Tidak seperti anakku yang pipinya tirus dengan tinggi yang tidak umum bagi anak usia 4 tahun" ucap heechul

"wookie-ya,kenapa kamu menginginkan anakmu seperti anakku?" tanya leeteuk

"Anakmu manis sekali hyung,selain itu dia juga begitu penurut. Tidak seperti anakku yang irit sekali berbicara dan juga pintar sekali membantah perintahku dengan berbagai alasan pintarnya." Jawab ryeowook

"kau hanya tidak mengetahui betapa evilnya anakku itu. Bahkan aku sampai dibuat heran olehnya,bagaimana mungkin anakku bisa senakal itu padahal seingatku dulu aku tidak senakal dia saat masih kecil" ucap leeteuk

"Ya! Kalian! Jangan hanya mengobrol! cepat bawakan makanan itu! Kami sudah lapar!" teriak kangin

TWICTH!

PLETAK!

"Ya! Appo! Ish,kalian ini jahat sekali sih?!" ucap kangin

"Salahmu sendiri yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh-nyuruh kami! Kau pikir kami ini pembantumu apa?!" sindir heechul

"sudahlah chagi,kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Lebih baik kita panggil anak-anak untuk ikut makan bersama." Ucap hangeng

"baiklah,kalau begitu panggilkan anak-anak untuk segera kemari,yeobo" ucap heechul

"tidak perlu hyung,biar aku saja" ucap yesung

#

13 tahun kemudian...

"Yak! Kibum,bangun! Nanti kau terlambat ke kampus!" teriak sang eomma frustasi.

Yeah,satu - satunya hal yang bisa membuat frustasi seorang ryeowook dipagi hari adalah membangunkan si sulung kibum. Mungkin,daripada disebut snow white,anaknya ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai sleepy handsome(?) karena entah dulu apa yang ia idamkan hingga saat ini kibum susah dibangunkan. Karena melihat sang eomma sedang mengutuk sang hyung dari dapur sambil memotong – motong sayuran dengan ganas,akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sang hyung. Dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan sekali –mengingat kibum itu tipe orang yang gampang terganggu oleh suara yang sangat kecil- sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar kibum.

Ia sudah sering memasuki kamar hyungnya,namun entah kenapa setiap ia masuk ke sana,ia selalu betah dan ingin berlama – lama di kamar hyungnya. Itulah sebabnya ia kadang – kadang suka memasuki kamar kibum tanpa sepengatahuan orang lain. Sehun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang berukuran king size yang berada tepat dipinggir jendela. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah sang hyung yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat polos,imut,dan lucu saat tidur namun akan berubah 180° saat kedua matanya terbuka. Dengan perlahan,sehun ikut memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam buntalan selimut yang berisikan tubuh kakaknya. Dibelainya rambut sang hyung dengan penuh kasih sayang,hingga...

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH...!"

Teriakan kibum yang sangat kencang itu membuat ryeowook langsung berlari ke kamar putra sulungnya,meninggalkan yesung yang tengah duduk di meja makan menunggui kopi buatannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

BRAK!

"Omo! Yak! Kalian berdua hentikan! Sungie hyung...!"

Uhuk!

Yesung yang terpaksa meminum segelas air putih itu langsung tersedak mendengar teriakan ryeowook. Ia hanya menutup matanya sejenak kemudian berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamar kibum. Ia sudah terlalu hapal tabiat seluruh penghuni dirumah ini. Sambil membawa sebuah koran yang telah ia gulung,dengan santainya yesung berdehem kecil untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sudah berada disana. Serentak kibum dan sehun yang sedang terlibat perkelahian kecil –terlihat dari posisi mereka yang saling mengunci pergerakan lawannya- langsung merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk manis –gugup- di atas ranjang kibum dengan kepala mereka yang menunduk.

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Appa-ya... Appo.. Jeongmal appo..." rengek sehun dan kibum

"Yak hyung,kenapa kau memukul kepala mereka?" pekik ryeowook histeris

"Tadi ada nyamuk dikepala mereka,jadi aku pukul saja dengan koran" jawab yesung acuh

TWICTH!

Perempatan siku – siku muncul dikepala semua orang yang mendengar perkataan absurd yesung. Tapi begitu mereka menatap mata yesung,mereka langsung menundukan kepala mereka lagi. Hell,tatapan ayah mereka itu memang biasa saja,tapi mengandung makna - _jika berani membangtahku maka semua fasilitas yang kalian miliki akan kucabut-_. Yah,setidaknya kita jadi tahu darimana asal muasal kibum bisa mendapatkan mata yang menyiratkan suatu ancaman yang bisa membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut padanya dan ucapan yang sedikit menusuk hati.

-kibum pov-

Annyeong.. Kim Kibum imnida.. usiaku saat ini 19 tahun,dan sekedar informasi bahwa saat ini aku sedang kuliah di semester 3 jurusan kedokteran. Well,sekedar informasi tambahan bahwa aku ini cukup populer dikampus (please oppa -_-") dengan sebagian penggemarku adalah wanita. Dan sekedar info tambahan lagi (oppa,please ganti kalimatnya napa?) bahwa kampusku ini bernama DosuXo Univercity yang masih satu yayasan dengan DoSuXo SHS,Dosuxo JHS,dan Dosuxo lainnya. Pokoknya yang bernama DosuXo itu pasti satu yayasan,dan saat ini sudah berada di 5 negara berbeda yaitu korea Selatan berada di Seoul,Jepang di Tokyohama,China di Beijing,Amerika di Los Angeles,dan kanada di Vancouver.

Hmm... Apa? Kalian ingin bertanya apa aku sudah punya kekasih? Well,sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seseorang sejak lama. Dia teman masa kecilku,namanya... Entah aku tidak tahu siapa namanya,tapi dia sering kupanggil sticth-ie,karena dia itu manis dan imut napi sedikit evil layaknya tokoh sticth. Huhuhu... Gara – gara kalian menanyakan itu,aku jadi merindukannya. Hm,sudah hampir 13 tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu,apalagi bertukar kabar. Namun,aku yakin jika dia tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang makin manis tapi tetap evil. Well,seperinya sudah waktunya aku pergi kuliah.

-Kibum pov end-

-Sehun pov-

Annyeong... Kim Sehun imnida,siswa tingkat 2 di Dosuxo SHS dengan umur 15 tahun. Aku punya seorang hyung yang super duper cuek dan super flat seperti papan namun berawajah tampan dengan kulit putih,rambut hitam arang,mata yang super tajam layaknya elang namun juga bisa super dingin,dan bibir merah seperti tokoh sniw white bernama kibum. Oh iya,aku juga punya pacar dari negeri sebrang (China) bernama Wu Yifan. Sssttt... Ini rahasia,jangan beritahu kibum hyung kalau aku sudah punya pacar,well meski pacar di sosmed sih. Oh iya,awal aku mengenal Yifan hyung adalah saat aku terpilih jadi juara Ulzzang di berbagai sosmed. Wajar sih,kan aku ini masih imut-imut gimana gitu,terus aku itu memang anak kecil yang masih polos (mana ada anak polos sering jail? -_-" dasar narsis lo mah hun -_-") apalagi aku tidak pernah memakai make up apapun saat berfoto. Jadilah,aku juara dalam ajang tersebut. Dan setelah itu,ketika semua orang menyanjungku,ada sebuah pesan dengan nama akun _**Dragon_DuizhangUlzzang**_ yang ternyata itu milik Yifan ge. Well,hanya dia yang satu – satunya menceramahiku saat itu. Namun,lama – lama kami sangat akrab,terutama setelah dia memasukanku ke dalam grup berisikan para Ulzzang dari berbagai negara dan mengenalkanku pada mereka. Dan sialnya disana aku menjadi maknae yang sering dibulli oleh mereka -_-" namun untung Yifan hyung selalu membelaku. Dari sanalah kami sering bertukar foto,kabar,no hp,akun sosmed lainnya,bahkan alamat rumah. Yifan hyung sering sekali mengajakku melakukan vidio call,dan BOOMMM... Akhirnya dia menembakku lewat vidio call. Selain itu,ternyata Yifan hyung hanya berbeda 1 tahun denganku,karena dulu ia pernah mengulang tahun keduanya saat pindah ke cina. Well,sudah dulu ya. Aku harus segera pergi sekolah dengan menumpang motor sport kibum hyung. Hehehehe... Manfaatkan apa yang kita punya kawan,termasuk manfaatkan keadaan hyung kita *smirk*.

-sehun pov end-

Sementara itu...

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Cho minseok! Cepat!" teriak sang appa

"Ne!" koor kyu-xiu

Di tempat lainnya...

"Baba! Cepat!"

"Mama! Kunci mobilku!"

"Gege! Tasku!"

"Yak! Jangan di taruh disitu fanfan!"

"Kris! Pakai dasimu!"

Well,pagi yang sungguh indah bukan?

#

 **T** ao **B** areng **C** hen

Hehehe... Annyeong ^^ hye udah kelarin chapter 1 ff absurd ini. Gomapta buat yang udah rievew ^^ yang sider,gomapta juga karena udah sempet baca ff ini. Jja,chapter 2 baru otw. Semoga gk akan lama,soalnya ini bulam ramadhan dan hye mesti mesantren -_-"


	3. Chapter 2

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T (karena bulan ramadhan)

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Chapter : 3/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

Note : Disini ceritanya Kris masih SMA kelas 1 sedangkan Lay dan Sehun kelas 3 SMP

Ready?

Go!

Chapter 2

Suara kamera begitu menggema di dalam kamar. Terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut blonde sedang asik dengan kegiataan fotografinya –meski diselingi oleh selfi dirinya- terhadap beberapa objek dengan sudut pengambilan yanng berbeda. Tak pelak beberapa foto yang diambilnya mengundang decakan kagum dari adiknya –yang ia seret hanya untuk mengomentari fotonya-.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" tanya sang kaka

"Wah?! Ini sih amazing namanya ge?! Sudah,kau jadi fotografer saja,jangan jadi seorang dokter. Kau kan payah dalam mengatur waktu" ucap sang adik

PLETAK!

"Yak! Kau kan hanya ku suruh untuk mengomentari fotoku,bukan mengomentari hidupku!" kesal sang kaka

"Tapi yi-ge,menurutku kau itu tidak cocok jadi dokter. Dokter itu harus ramah,lembut,pintar,dan yang pasti selalu on time. Tidak seperti dirimu" cibir sang adik

"Yak! Kau! Berani mengataiku lagi,ucapkan selamat tinggal pada wajah sok imutmu! Dasar xing song!" kesal yi-ge

"Apa? Yak! Jangan seenak jidatmu dong kalo manggil nama! Namaku yixing,bukan xing song! Dasar naga jelek! Gege macam apa yang berani mengancam dan menganiaya adiknya sendiri!?" ucap yixing

"Gege macam seorang wu yifan yang keren,cool,ganteng,berkharisma,pinter,tinggi,jago main basket,pinter berbicara 4 bahasa" ucap yifan narsis

"Yak! Berhenti mengagung – agungkan dirimu sendiri! Kau membuatku ingin muntah!" ucap yixing

Keributan tersebut terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya sang ibu memanggil mereka untuk segera turun dan bergabung di meja makan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat kedua kaka beradik tersebut segera berlari menuruni anak tangga yang membuat sang ayah terkekeh geli karena sikap anak – anaknya yang tidak pernah berubah meski sekarang mereka sudah hampir dewasa.

#

Hari ini,merupakan hari tersial bagi kris. Dimulai dengan dirinya yang bangun terlambat sehingga ia lupa membawa almamaternya padahal hari ini ada pemeriksaan dari pihak sekolah,salah membawa buku mata pelajaran,lupa membawa uang,bahkan mobil kesayangannya pun harus masuk bengkel gara – gara seseorang dengan jahilnya melubangi ban mobil dan mesin mobilnya mati,oh jangan lupakan keadaan hp-nya mati lowbatt dan langit sudah mulai mendung.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang bersama adiknya atau temannya,hanya saja salahkan posisi kris sebagai ketua osis sehingga harus mengikuti rapat paksaan. Belum lagi ia harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan sebagai hukuman atas kesalahannya yang selama hari ini ia perbuat.

Kris mulai menggigil kedinginan,ia bahkan sudah mengeratkan pelukan pada tasnya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh jangkungnya. Tetes – tetes air hujan mulai membahasi bumi,sedangkan kris masih harus berjalan kaki untuk segera sampai dirumahnya. Kulit putih kris mulai sedikit memucat,sedangkan kepalanya sendiri sudah mulai sedikit pusing. Dengan terpaksa kris segera menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko untuk sekedar berteduh dari guyuran hujan.

Kris mulai merasakan dirinya hampir saja akan kehilangan kesadarannya jika tidak ada seorang pemuda yang melihat keadaan dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Hey,are you ok?" tanya pemuda tersebut

Kris baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu jika saja dirinya tidak bersin. Uh! Untuk kali ini kris sungguh malu rasanya. Ia mendengar pemuda tersebut terkikik geli oleh tingkahnya.

"Hhhhmmm... I think you aren't ok. Follow me,i will give you one glass of coffee" ucap pemuda itu

Kris mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dengan rasa tidak yakin. Tapi rasa tersebut langsung ia tepis setelah dirasa pemikirannya sedikit konyol. Langkah kris berhenti setelah ia masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu minimalis. Ia sengaja memilih duduk di dekat penghangat ruangan karena sedari tadi giginya bergelutuk(?) akibat menggigil kedingingan.

"This is your hot coffee" ucap pemuda tersebut

Kris segera meminum kopi tersebut setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda tersebut. Kini ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak mengigil lagi,kepalanya pun sudah sedikit lebih baik. Masalahnya tinggal bagaimana ia pulang jika diluar sana hujan semakin mengganas? Well,jika kris memaksa tetap pulang,maka kecil kemungkinannya ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Sorry,can i borrow your phone? My phone is lowbat. I must be calling my mom" ucap kris

"sure" jawab pemuda tadi sambil menyerahkan handphone miliknya

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

*anggap percakapannya pke bahasa china*

"Halo? Mama! Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang"

"..."

"Iya,aku sudah berteduh"

"..."

"Maaf,tapi punyaku lowbat ma. Aku diberi pinjam oleh seseorang"

"..."

"Ish,itu semua bukan salahku"

"..."

"Ya sudah,jemput aku di dekat halte bus di dekat sekolahku"

"..."

"Hn"

Pemuda tersebut memerhatikan interaksi kris dengan ibunya,tak pelak hal tersebut membuatnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis. Aih,jika begini ingin sekali pemuda itu memeluk tubuh ibunya sendiri yang saat ini ada di kampung halamannya.

"Umh,sorry. Thank's to borrow me your phone" ucap kris

Pemuda tersebut langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass milik kris. Kris yang melihat pemuda itu kaget tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dilihatnya pemuda yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu lekat – lekat. Oh my,kris rasa ia merasakan jantungnya tak terkendali ketika melihat semburat merah muda tipis di pipi pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang sedang menundukan wajahnya itu terlihat begitu manis dengan warna rambut blonde sama seperti dirinya,mata hitam arang yang sipit namun terlihat begitu jernih,hidung bangir yang begitu pas dengan bentuk wajahnya,pipinya yang sedikit chubby dengan rona kemerahan tipis,bibir pink yang begitu tipis namun terlihat begitu lembut dan manis. Oh andai saja jika ia tidak memerhatikan rahang pemuda tersebut yang tegas –meski sedikit tersamarkan oleh pipinya yang chubby dan wajahnya yang manis- dan adanya jakun di leher,sudah pasti ia akan mengira pemuda tersebut sebagai sesosok wanita cantik yang berpakaian tomboy.

"Who is your name? My name is kris" ucap kris

"You can call me shixuan,it's my chines name" jawab shixuan

"Do you can speak chines?" tanya kris

"Just little. I can know what people say,but i can't speak it early" jawab shixuan malu

Akhirnya kris mengajak shixuan untuk mengobrol dalam bahasa china meskipun sebagian besar kris-lah yang harus mengajarkan shixuan bahasa china. Tak pelak aksen cadel shixuan mucul disaat yang tidak tepat,membuat kris tertawa lepas. Mungkin karena sedari tadi kris tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang shixuan ucapkan ditambah efek hujan,sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut cadel dalam beberapa huruf. Namun menurut kris,hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah baginya, pemuda itu justru terlihat semakin manis dimatanya.

#

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian menghilangnya 'dia' itu terjadi,namun kris tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia bahkan telah mencari hingga pelosok kota Beijing,namun tidak ada satupun 'dia' pernah mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum pedih sambil menatap benda pemberian orang itu. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk segienam dengan simbol naga tepat berada di antara ukiran – ukiran rumit pada gantungan tersebut. Kris kemudian memasukan kembali benda tersebut ke dalam kantungnya,tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman penuh percaya diri terukir di wajahnya.

'Tak apa saat ini kau bersembunyi dariku. Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu. Tunggu diriku shixuan,kau akan kujadikan sebagai milikku untuk selamanya.'

#

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Chapter : 3/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

Note : Kyuhyun di sini udah persiapan mau masuk kuliah,sedangkan xiumin baru mau naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Ada juga tamu spesial di chap ini. Tebak sendiri ya? :p

Ready?

Go!

Chapter 3

Pagi ini suasana di salah satu daerah perumahan elit di Tokyohama,atau lebih tepatnya di rumah keluarga Cho terlihat begitu tenang. Mwoya? Cho? Bukankah itu marga Korea? Uuppsss... Sepertinya author lupa mengatakan jika keluarga Cho itu orang asli Korea yang Pindah ke Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baiklah,mari kita lupakan masalah itu dan kembali membahas tentang anggota keluarga ini. Terlihat dari dapur seseorang yang sedang mengendap – endap hendak keluar melalui pintu belakang. Namun,sepertinya seseorang yang sedang mengendap – endap tersebut yang tak lain adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun sang putra sulung dari keluarga Cho yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama dalam ff ini sedang tidak beruntung. Aksinya telah terendus oleh sang ibu yang sangat baik hati seperti seorang malaikat,yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang "setan" baginya.

#

"yak! Umma! Ampunilah aku! Yak! Yak! Eomma!"

Aksi memelas yang tengah dilakukan oleh kyuhyun terpaksa terhenti ketika ia melihat sang umma sedang mengayunkan PSP kesayangannya ke arah tong sampah dengan wajah yang santai. Kini kyuhyun tahu darimana sifat jailnya tersebut,ternyata dari eommanya sendiri yang parahnya mendapatkan julukan malaikat tanpa sayap. Sang eomma hampir saja akan benar – benar melempar psp milik kyuhyun ke tong sampah jika tidak mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa sang eomma melemparkan psp tersebut secara sembarang –dengan mengabaikan suara histeris kyuhyun- dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak sopan –karena terus membunyikan bel secara brutal- yang ternyata adalah salah satu sahabat kyuhyun sejak kecil.

"Ohayou gozaimasu kaa-san (selamat pagi eommonim)" sapa tamu tersebut dilengkapi senyum super polosnya seakan tak bersalah karena menekan bel secara brutal.

"Ohayou (pagi),bisakah kalian memencet bel secara wajar?" sapa sekaligus tanya eomma kyuhyun kepada dua orang pemuda yang sudah amat jelas ia hapal sifatnya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya,tapi bocah itu" jawab salah satu pemuda sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah samping untuk mendeathglare orang yang disampignya.

"Hehehe... Habisnya kaa-san pasti lagi ngomelin kyu-chan." Jawab pemuda manis yang tidak sadar akan deathglare orang disampignya.

Belum sempat membalas perkataan pemuda tadi,tiba – tiba kyuhyun mendatangi pintu dan langsung sedikit menggeser tubuh ibunya sambil bergegas membawa kedua pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Sang eomma hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang tidak ada habisnya. Setelah menutup pintu,eomma kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa cemilan.

#

Krauk!

Krauk!

Krauk!

"Berhenti membuat keributan chwang!" tegur kyuhyun

"Jadi,kau benar – benar akan kuliah di Korea?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil chwang

"Yapz,aku ingin kembali kesana setelah sekian lama di jepang. Aku bosan dengan pemandangan pohon sakura. Hey chwang,kau mau ikut kesana?" jawab kyuhyun

"kau tidak perlu repot – repot membelikanku tiket untuk kesana kyu-chan,kau pasti mengertikan apa maksudku?" ucap changmin

"Bagaimana denganmu wookie hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"Tidak" jawab choi dongwook aka wookie dingin

"Shichi hyunggggg..." rajuk changmin

"Tidak akan mempan" ucap dongwook acuh

"shichi hyyuuunggg..."

"..."

"dongie hyungggg..."

"..."

"wookie hyungggg..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OY! CHOI DONGWOOK!" teriak changmin

"Berisik!" teriak dongwook

"C-H-O-I D-O-N-G-W-O-O-K !" ucap changmin penuh penekanan

"nani (apa)?" tanya dongwook malas

Changmin hampir saja akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah tampan dongwook jika saja ia tidak mengingat satu hal yang menjadi kelemahan dongwook,tak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringainya yang membuat kyuhyun kebingungan akan aksi partner in crimenya.

"Shichi hyung **calon suami** nya minnie~..." rajuk changmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher dongwook.

CHUP!  
CHUP!  
CHUP!

Changmin terus saja menciumi pipi dongwook sambil sesekali menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi dongwook –layaknya seekor kucing yang sedang manja kepada tuannya- hingga akhirnya dongwook mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas pertanda ia menyerah akan aksi yang changmin lakukan. Kyuhyun yang melihat aksi tersebut tidak bisa berhenti tertawa,tetapi begitu melihat dua deathglare yang dilayangkan kepadanya terpaksa ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa lagi.

#

Kini,kyuhyun sudah menginjakan kakinya di bandara Incheon. Meskipun hanya seorang diri,namun kyuhyun merasa sangat bersyukur bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Kini ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau,termasuk melanjutkan pencarian cinta pertamanya. Iya,ternyata alasan selama ini kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih adalah karna ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya saat kecil yang kini entah dimana. Lihat,bahkan hanya mengenang masa kecilnya –yang penuh dengan bayangan dirinya dan cinta pertamanya- pipinya kini dihiasi semburat merah muda khas seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sudah 20 menit kyuhyun menunggu jemputan di depan halte,namun jemputan tersebut belum juga ada. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan 4 cup es krim berukuran kecil selama menunggu. Bahkan setiap 2 menit sekali kyuhyun selalu memeriksa keadaan handphone-nya,khawatir ada pesan atau apapun dari supir keluarganya. Namun hingga kini tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk ke handphone-nya selain dari eommanya dan changmin yang menanyai keadaannya. Setelah kesal menunggu,kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya seorang diri dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan umpatan dalam bahasa jepang,kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya. BRUK! Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan cukup keras hingga kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika pantatnya kini berdenyut nyeri mencium tanah dengan kerasnya. Sebuah tangan yang terulur membuat ocehan kyuhyun terhenti karena pada saat kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik tangan tersebut,ia merasa terhipnotis oleh obsidian namja yang menabraknya. Mata kyuhyun yang bernama caramel beradu pandang dengan obsidian hitam kelam yang dingin dan tajam namun begitu indah baginya. "Are you ok?"

"Jadi,kenapa kau terburu – buru?" tanya namja tersebut

"Umm.. Ini semua salah supirku! Harusnya ia sudah menjemput daritadi! Namun setelah menunggu selama 20 menit,ia tidak datang juga! Bahkan aku sudah menghabiskan 4 cup es krim kecil saat menunggunya!" jawab kyuhyun kesal

"Kkk... Apa kau selalu seperti itu?" tanya namja itu lagi

"Maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"Bercerita dengan penuh ekspresi seperti tadi" ucap namja itu

"Aniya! Aku biasanya dingin terhadap orang asing,tapi entah kenapa saat mengobrol denganmu,rasanya seperti mengobrol dengan teman lama" ucap kyuhyun

"Akupun seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menanggapi perkataan orang,mungkin karena sifat introvert yang sudah melekat sejak kecil membuatku menjadi seseorang yang dingin. Oh iya,siapa namamu?" ucap namja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Kibum" ucap kibum – namja tadi- sambil menerima uluran tangan kyuhyun.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu bum-ah?" tanya kyuhyun

"Di sekitar sini,rumahmu?" ucap kibum

"Hmm jika tidak salah di daerah Gangnam. Kau mau main kerumahku bum-ah?" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"Kkk... mian kyu,hari ini aku harus menjemput adikku yang baru kembali dari Jepang" jawab kibum

Kibum yang tidak enak hati karena melihat kemurungan di wajah kyuhyun pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte bus. Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung ke arah kibum. Hingga akhirnya tanpa kyuhyun sadari sebuah senyuman manis tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat kibum kembali kearahnya sambil membawa dua buah cup es krim rasa kesukaannya. Hari mulai beranjak sore saat kyuhyun selesai menghabiskan es krim-nya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan halte dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibir keduanya karena telah berhasil bertukar nomor.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi kyunnie/bum-ah"

#

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Chapter : 4/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi kris. Pasalnya hari ini ia akan menjadi perwakilan sekolahnya dalam pertukaran pelajar ke negeri gingseng aka Korea,lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan. Kris bahkan sempat melompat – lompat kegirangan hingga membuat yixing histeris karena mengira kris kerasukan roh jahat. Kris tidak memerdulikan apa tanggapan keluarganya mengenai senyum lebarnya yang terus mengembang sedari tadi,karena hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya,yaitu k-e-k-a-s-i-h-v-i-r-t-u-a-l-n-y-a. Ia,kekasih virtualnya kini juga tengah berada di negara tersebut,sehingga memungkinkan ia bertemu dengan kekasih imutnya. Iya,kris sering melakukan video call,skype,chatting,bahkan bertukar foto dengan kekasihnya yang bernama shixun. Meskipun hanya selama 1 bulan,namun kris merasa itu waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk bisa mengenal budaya korea dan juga mengakrabkan diri dengan kekasihnya di dunia nyata.

"Yi-ge,kau mau aku bantu mengepak baju - bajumu?" tanya lay berbasa – basi

"Tidak usah xing,aku bisa sendiri" jawab kris sambil membongkar isi lemarinya

"Cih! Aku tak yakin denganmu ge?! Aku yakin kau akan membawa terlalu banyak barang yang tidak dibutuhkan?!" cibir lay

"Aish?! Kenapa kau dan mama sama saja sih?! Demi tuhan,aku sudah 17 tahun! Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Wu Yifan yang tampan rupawan masih tidak bisa mengepak pakaiannya sendiri?!" cerca kris

"Yak! Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu stupid ge! Tentu saja aku dan mama sama,aku kan anak mama,tidak sepertimu yang merupakan anak naga idiot!" ejek lay

"Sudah sana pergi dari kamarku?! Hush.. Hush.." ucap kris sambil mengibaskan tangannya pertanda mengusir lay dari kamarnya.

Lay pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aish?! Gegenya itu memang tidak pernah peka! Tak tahukah kris jika ia merasa kesepian jika ditinggalkan oleh kris? Ayolah,nanti siapa lagi yang akan dia panggil tiang? Babanya? Tidak akan! Selain karena tinggi babanya itu sama dengan tingginya,dia masih membutuhkan dana dari sang baba untuk bertahan hidup. Jika ia masih berani mengejek babanya,ia akan kehilangan segala fasilitas yang ia punya dan juga ia tidak akan mempunyai uang jajan sepeser pun. Lagipula gege tiangnya itu kenapa kelihatan bahagia sekali sih ketika ia terpilih jadi siswa transferan ke korea? Apa yang menarik dari negara asing itu? Ia tahu jika korea itu negara asal mamanya,tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan sebahagia seperti kris. Ia masih lebih menyukai china daripada korea. Atau,jangan – jangan ada yang kris sembunyikan darinya? Aish?! Kini lay merutuki sifat gegenya yang memiliki wajah flat dan penuh misteri itu. Ayolah,hanya babanya dan kris saja yang tidak bisa ia tebak cara berpikirnya. Mereka berdua terlalu penuh misteri dan pandai menyembunyikan emosi yang sesungguhnya. Heechul –sang mama- yang melihat wajah masam Lay segera menghampirinya seraya ikut medudukkan dirinya disamping si bungsu. Dibelainya kepala si bungsu,kemudian dengan lembut ia mulai mendengarkan cerita dari Lay. Dalam hati Heechul merasa dirinya senang karena kedua anaknya masih bermanja – manja kepadanya meskipun mereka sudah dewasa,itu berarti dirinya tidak gagal dalam mendidik kedua anaknya.

"Mama,bukankah Yi-ge benar benar menyebalkan?" tanya lay

Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan polos lay pun tertawa sesaat. Setelah puas menertawakan pertanyaan lay,ia segera mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan lay. Akan tetapi belum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Heechul,ia sudah mendengar suara putra sulungnya yang dengan senang hati membelai kepala lay dengan penuh "kasih sayang".

Hari ini hari keberangkatan kris ke korea. Well,sebenarnya kris sendiri juga tidak tega meninggalkan rumahnya,namun ketika mengingat tingkah absurd keluarganya dan mengingat jika ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya membuat ia melupakan kekhawatirannya. Dan lagi sepertinya kris harus menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk menenangkan sang mama saat mengantarkannya ke bandara.

'Ini akan jadi hari panjang' desah kris dalam hati

"Yi,kau yakin akan tetap pergi? Kau tak mencintai mama? Hiks kau tega hiks" ucap Heechul

"Tadinya aku mau bilang jika aku akan merindukan mama ,sangat. Akan tetapi kurasa tidak perlu. Lihat,mama bahkan membuatku malu" ucap kris

PLETAK! 

"Pergi kau anak durhaka!" amuk Heechul

"Nah,aku pergi dulu mama. Take your healty, I wan't you sick in ,jangan biarkan adik setanku menyentuh kamarku. Love u mama" ucap kris seraya memeluk mamanya.

Heechul memandang sendu ke arah punggung kris yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat karena orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada putra sulungnya. Sedikit rasa tak rela menyergap hatinya,namun ia segera menepis rasa itu. Ia tahu jika kris menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya,ia bahkan tau jika kris telah memiliki seorang kekasih meskipun ia tidak tahu apa – apa tentang kekasih putranya itu,akan tetapi feeling seorang ibu selalu benar kan? Heechul hanya bisa berharap semoga kris mendapatkan hal yang baik saat berada di korea sana.

#

"Kim sehun! Yak! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aithh?! Apa thih hyung!? Kau mau membuatku tuli,hah?! Thuaramu itu jelek tahu!"

"Yak! Kau pikir suaramu sendiri merdu,hah!? Dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kau iya!

"Bukan!"

"Iya!

"Bukan!"

"Bukan!

"Iya!"

"Ha! Kau mengaku juga akhirnya?!"

"Hyuuuuunnggggg!"

"Tak bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berteriak! Kalian membuat telinga eomma sakit!"

"Eomma juga berteriak!"

"Kalian semua diam atau aku akan menghukum kalian semua! Termasuk kau yeobbo!"

Well,sepertinya keluarga kim hari ini sedikit "berwarna" karena aura sang kepala keluarga yang terus menerus membuat semua orang langsung berdiam diri. Bahkan jangkrik pun berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya dikarenakan kalah merdu oleh suara yang dihasilkan yesung –sang kepala keluarga-.

"Yak! Sehunna,apa maksudnya kau akan pergi ke Jepang!? 1 minggu pula!" ucap kibum

"Hyung eth-ku thayang,aku kethana hanya untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. Toh kau thendiri juga thering bepergian untuk pertukaran pelajar thaat THMA kan?" jawab sehun malas

"Tapi..." ucap kibum ragu

"I know hyung,you really love me. But,pleathe believe to me. Aku bitha jaga diriku thendiri ko hyung" ucap sehun yakin

Kibum pun menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap manik adiknya yang hampir menyerupai manik matanya. Ia bisa melihat keyakinan dan permohonan yang begitu kuat dari mata adiknya itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa adiknya tidak akan berhenti menjadi keras kepala sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terwujud. Tapi,nalurinya sebagai kaka tetap saja tidak bisa dibohongi. Meski kerap kali bertengkar,namun ia selalu melihat sehun seperti sosok anak kecil yang harus selalu didampingi. Ia khawatir sehun akan mudah dicelakai oleh orang lain mengingat adiknya itu terlalu baik dan polos kepada semua orang meskipun wajahnya flat namun imut. Kibum kemudian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa adiknya itu akan baik – baik saja,karena ia tahu meskipun sehun itu selalu memprotes apa yang ia lakukan untuknya,ia tidak akan mengeluh. Bola mata sehun berbinar senang saat melihat kibum menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

'yes! Kena kau hyung! Memang aegyo-ku yang terbaik untuk meluluhkanmu,kkk~..' batin sehun

'ck! Dasar setan berwajah imut! Aku tahu dia pasti sengaja ingin menjadikan kibum dipihaknya agar aku memperbolehkannya pergi!' batin ryeowook

'Semoga saja kibum tidak kerasukan arwah. Entah mengapa melihatnya tersenyum membuatku takut' batin yesung.

#

Hari pertama kris memulai pembelajaran di sekolah barunya sangat membosankan,padahal ini adalah sekolah tempat kekasihnya berada. Namun,dengan sadisnya pihak sekolah mengikut sertakan kekasihnya untuk ke Jepang.

'sabar kris,hanya seminggu. Ingat,kau ada di sini selama satu bulan.'

Kris terus saja mensugestikan dirinya setiap hari untuk terus bersabar. Namun,ketika sudah menginjak hari ke-5,kris rasanya ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan karena mendapat kabar jika kekasihnya itu harus pulang lebih awal. Namun,ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit ketika kekasihnya itu sudah terlanjur di jemput oleh kakanya. Kris pun menghela nafas pertanda bosan. Hari ini sekolah dibebaskan dari kegiatan pembelajaran,tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Pergi ke kantin bersama yang lain? Oh big no! Selain kris membenci keramaian,ia juga belum mengenal siapapun disini. Setelah sampai di perpustakaan,kris memilih bangku pojok belakang yang menghadap ke arah taman belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan headphone yang sudah ia setel dengan volume kencang agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya tanpa ada yang menganggunya.

Namun,entah hari ini merupakan hari sial atau bagaimana,baru saja kris hendak memejamkan matanya,seseorang dengan lancangnya mengguncangkan bahunya dengan kencang sehingga membuat kris langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam orang yang mengganggunya.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku!" bentak kris

"mian.. tapi aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" cicit orang tersebut ketakutan

"Ck! Cepat katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan!?" ketus kris

"Tolong ambilkan buku itu,aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Buku itu terlalu tinggi untukku,padahal aku sudah mencoba mengambilnya dengan menggunakan kursi" jawab orang tersebut

Kris pun segera mengambil buku yang ditunjukan oleh orang tersebut dengan cepat hingga membuat namja yang ada di depannya terheran – heran. Pasalnya,orang yang tertinggi di kelasnya saja harus menggunakan kursi untuk mengambil buku tersebut,sedangkan manusia di depannya ini bahkan **tidak berjinjit** sedikitpun untuk meraihnya. Oke,aku ulangi TIDAK BERJINJIT yang artinya kakinya 100% menapak di tanah. Oh,apa manusia dihadapannya ini benar – benar manusia,bukan alien apalagi hantu? Oke,sepertinya namja yang meminta tolong pada kris masih shock.

"Ini bukunya,sekarang cepat pergi" ucap kris

"Thank's.. oh,boleh ku tahu namamu? Namaku Tan Luhan" ucap namja tersebut

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku? Dan siapa juga yang bertanya namamu"jawab kris

"Ku pikir karena kau orang china,makanya kita harus berteman. Dan ku pikir kau itu orang baik,jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku tahu namamu? Oh! Dan bagaimana bisa kau punya kaki sepanjang itu? Apa kau minum terlalu banyak susu sewaktu kecil? Ck! Aku jadi sedikit menyesal dahulu tidak suka minum susu" ucap luhan

"Kris. Dan jangan berkomentar apa – apa tentang kaki panjangku atau tinggi badanku! Dan satu hal,aku tidak pernah meminum susu sejak kecil!" jawab kris

"Oke,senang berkenalan denganmu kris. Oh ayolah?! Kau pasti berbohongkan?" tanya luhan

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah minum susu! Dasar pendek!" ejek kris

"Yak! Tiang listrik!" balas luhan

#

Hari ini,ada pemandangan berbeda dari seorang kris. Tidak,bukan karena ia menang lotre. Please,ibunya akan mengamuk jika ia tahu anaknya mulai mengenal permainan judi. Bukan,bukan juga karena ayahnya yang tiba – tiba miskin. Hari ini kris terlihat berbeda karena ia tidak berangkat sendirian menuju sekolah. Ia,semenjak perkenalannya dengan Luhan diperpus kemarin,Luhan sudah resmi menjadi temannya. Bahkan,yang mengejutkannya adalah tertanya Luhan meruapakan tetangga sebelah apartementnya. Kris dan Luhan kini sudah terbiasa memakai angkutan umum menuju sekolah mereka,karena mereka mulai hapal akan seluk beluk dari apartement hingga sekolah. Kris terlihat mempesona meskipun baju sekolahnya ia keluarkan dan tidak memakai blazer sekolahnya,berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan blazernya. Oh,dan ingatkan Kris untuk segera mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam apabila tidak ingin masuk ruang Bp.

"Kau ini memang suka melanggar peraturan ya?" tanya Luhan

"Maksudmu?" tanya kris

Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan kris. Ayolah,apa kris tidak punya kaca dirumahnya? Kris yang mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia hanya mengikuti apa kemauan hatinya,tak peduli apabila hal itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Langkah kris seketika berhenti akibat getaran handphone disaku celananya. Tak lama kemudian,sebuah senyuman kecil tersemat di bibir kris

 _From : My little hunnie chagiya_

 _Tittle : Miss u :*_

 _Duizhang,beritahu aku dimana letak kelasmu~ aku akan kesana begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Oh,sebaiknya kau saja yang menjemputku!_

 _Aku tunggu kau di kelas XI - 4,kemudian kita pergi makan bersama ^^ kkk~.. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga.._

 _Love U my duizhang..._

 _P.s : Hm,mungkin aku akan memberikan nama julukan lain jika kau mau memberitahukan nama aslimu padaku kris – ge_

Kris senang sekali saat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat bergemuruh di kelasnya. Bahkan sampai senangnya,ia lupa menanyakan dimana letak kelas XI – 4 kepada Luhan. Iya,baik Luhan maupun Kris terkejut saat mengetahui jika selama ini mereka itu satu kelas. Namun,keduanya malah tertawa saat mengetahui jika mereka berdua sama – sama orang yang tidak perduli akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Kris terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lantai 2,tempat dimana seluruh ruang kelas XI berada. Sejujurnya kris risih sih diperhatikan dengan intens oleh seluruh siswa kelas XI selama ia diperjalanan,namun ia kembali tidak memperdulikannya saat menyadari tempat tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata.

XI – 4

Ya,di sinilah kris berada sekarang. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas. Saat mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan bagi seorang siswa yang ia temui,sebuah suara sudah menginterupsinya.

"KKKKrrrriiiiittthhh hhyyyuuunnggg...!"

"Sehun-ah..."

#

TBC

Hehehe... Annyeong ^^ aku jahat ya PHP-in kalian dengan ini ff? Mian :3 aku gk maksud gitu,cuman keadaan yang maksa aku buat begini. Lah? Oke! Daripada pusing – pusing,mending kita bales review.

kyunihae : hehhehe... mian baru dibales,ne itu kependekan. makasih ya sarannya ^^ aku usahain agak panjangan deh chapternya ^^

guest : mianhe :3 aku itu lagi buru buru pas ngepost,waktu malam itu bahaya buat pelajar -" kepergok ortu,tamat sudah -" kihyunnya masih aku umpetin chingu,ntar mereka keluar hmm.. di next chap mungkin?

auliavp : ne,awalnya sehun ke china dulu jadinya dia ketemu kris. yapsz,itu nama sehun selagi ada di china,dan dia pke nama shixun di sosial media,soalnya dia gk suka make nama sehun buat ngenalin diri. karena ki-hun itu tipe orang yang gk mau nunjukin rasa kasih sayangnya dengan baik,mereka berdua kan cuek bebek orangnya. cuman kalo untuk orang yang dia sayang,dia bakalan cerewet. nah,berhubung kibum itu tipe orang yang gak mau ngalah,ya udah berantem deh. nah,ini di chapter 4 dijelasin kan apa maksud kibum ngejemput sehun yang dari jepang? kkk~...

SNCKS : kkkk... aslinya mereka itu kenal,cuman karena dulu waktu kecil mereka gk tau nama,alhasil mereka gk inget. soalnya pas kecil mereka sering manggil pke nama panggilan.

sheehae : hm,itu akan muncul kalo dibutuhin aja ko,fokusnya ke kihyun,krishun karena dua couple ini yang tokoh utama. duh maaf chingu,aku gk maksud sombong gara gara gk mau bales reviewsnya,tapi salahin aja lappy-ku yang harus resign dan baru bisa kebuka sekarang T^T

exolweareone9400 : iya chingu,kelebihan pas nulis. dan aku baru ngeh pas liat buku catetan aku tentang EXO -_-" duh mian ne,buat kesalahannya ^^ iya,sehun di seoul kris di beijing,nih kris mau ke seoul,tapi sehunnya ke tokyo :3 hahaha... tenang,mereka ketemu kok ^^ no,yang kris tahu emaknya cuman punya no orangtuanya kihun aja dan kris-kibum-kyuhyun itu gk akan ada yg ngeh kesana

retnoelf : oke chingu thank's ^^ makasih supportnya ^^

chocosnow : ok,aku usahain kesini sini makin rajin update deh. thanks chingu ^^

shofie kim : ok chingu,thanks buat semangatnya ^^

melani. : kkk~... gomawo chingu ^^ ini aku udh update lagi,diusahain aku bagi rata kihyun sama krishunnya ^^

: karena sehun udh ngakuin dirinya cadel ke aku tadi malem lewat sms chingu /plak/ hebat ya? duh itu teh sebenarnya mereka pernah ketemu tapi cuman selewat,jadinya pada gk nyadar.

zhee614 : hehehe... selagi ada kris,untuk apa sehun jadi seme? eh? maaf aku kadang suka random orangnya. kibum jadi seme aja sebenarnya aku masih suka ngakak bayanginnya,habisnya kan lucu ya aku anak sibum tapi bikin ff kihyun? itu kan perbedaannya 180 derajat :3 tpi ya gpp lah,selagi mereka keliatan cocok mah jadiin aja *maksa* kkk~..

MinnieWW : ok ini udh next,hmm udh chap 4 dan aku baru bales.. mian ne chingu ^^

Risty662 : iya chingu udh aku next,makasih ya ^^ eh btw kenapa manggil aku kaka? what happen? ko aku berasa anehnya? ok,efek slalu jadi magnae -_-" *oke ini malah curhat* tpi mkasih ya udh mau baca ini ff ^^

Oke,doakan aku biar selalu rajin publish ne? Karena aku juga mesti jadi editor novel temen aku -_-" oh,bahkan aku belum ada ide buat bikin naskah film pendek sekolah,padahal waktunya udah mau 2 bulan :3 Oke,see u next chap ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**OUR STORY**

Rate : K - T

Genre : Family,romance,crazy,dll

Chapter : 5/?

Cast :

Kim kibum as kim kibum

Oh sehun as kim sehun (kibum's brother)

Wu yifan as yifan/kris

Zhang Yixing as Wu yixing/Lay (kris's brother)

Cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim minsoek as cho minsoek/xiumin (kyuhyun's brother)

Kim jong woon/yesung as kim yesung (kim's father)

Kim ryeowook as kim ryeowook (kim's mother)

Kim young woon/kangin as cho kangin (kyuhyun father)

Park jung soo/leeteuk as cho leeteuk (kyuhyun mother)

Kim heechul as wu heechul (kris mother)

Tan hangeng/hankyung as wu hangeng/hankyung (kris fahter)

Other cast menyusul sesuai alur

 **Crack Pair!**

 **Don't read if you don't like!**

 **Warning!**

 **Kalo beneran gak kuat ato gak suka,mending out aja dari ini ff!**

 **No Plagiat!**

Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,author Cuma pinjem nama aja. Karakter di ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi,cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah otak author sendiri! So,if you like don't forget to review and follow this stories.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hari ini,keluarga Cho sedang berbenah untuk meninggalkan mansion mereka yang ada di Jepang. Berat hati sih sebenarnya,akan tetapi uri eomma angel yang baik hati –tapi selalu merasa sial karena tingkah suami dan anak sulungnya yang berbeda 180o dengannya- tengah merindukan Korea Selatan yang merupakan tempat lahir dirinya dan anggota keluarga kecilnya. Dan terlihat uri appa Cho yang kini tengah berdumal karena malas mengepak bajunya kedalam koper yang sebenarnya tidak usah dilakukan karena mereka juga mempunyai stock yang banyak di mansion korea mereka. Berbeda dengan si bungsu cho yang kini tengah bersantai di ruang tengah karena ia telah selesai mengemasi barang – barang miliknya. Lalu kemana si sulung? Well,mari kita lihat ia di korea.

Cho kyuhyun. Nama itu tertulis dengan jelas di papan namanya yang kembali di coret oleh sunbaenya karena dianggap melanggar perintah sunbae mereka,tak kercuali anak semester 2. Oh ayolah,jangan mentang – mentang mereka semester 2 dan kyuhyun hendak memasuki semester 1 lantasnya membuat mereka sok berkuasa. Di pelototi senior saja mereka masih keok,jadi apa bedanya dengan murid ospek?

"Sial! Panas sekali hari ini! Cih,jika saja aku sedang tidak di ospek,aku pasti tidak mau menuruti perkataan senior jelek itu! Awas saja dia! Nanti akan ku balas dengan lebih kejam!"

Oke,sepertinya kegiatan ospek ini membuat salah satu tokoh utama kita sedikit "bergeser" polah pikirnya. Apa? Author tidak bilang dia gila kok?! Oke,kembali ke cerita. Cho kyuhyun kini terlihat menyedihkan karena ia terus berbicara pada seekor kucing yang terus mengikutinya selama ia menyapu kebun belakang calon kampusnya. Uh,jika kyuhyun mengingat alasan kenapa ia bisa dihukum,ingin sekali ia memukul kepala botak sunbaenya. Oh ayolah,sejak kapan warna pakaian dipermasalahkan? Toh,dalam peraturan ospek yang tertulis pun tidak ada. Cih,mentang – mentang ada anak baru. Kyuhyun kini sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang,ia tidak menyangka jika menyapu saja bisa membuatnya lelah. Oke,kebun itu sangat luas **you know**? Apa? Kalian tidak tahu? Itu loh bapaknya author di TVXQ. Oke,itu mah **u-know** :3 (R : thor,tawuran yo? Ganggu aja! || A : saoloh,numpang curcol dikit napa .-. )

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari,sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi pergerakannya. Orang itu kemudian mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pose lucu. Orang itu kemudian membawa kyuhyun dengan bridal style (bner gk tulisannya?) kemudian menidurkannya dengan hati – hati di kamar asramanya. Orang itu kemudian menyelimuti kyuhyun dan kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tubuhnya sedikit tidak nyaman kemudia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mencoba mengerjapkan(?) matanya yang silau oleh cahaya. Setelah dirasa matanya bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya,ia pun segera melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia melotot kaget saat mengetahui ia bukan lagi ada di kebun belakang kampus,melainkan di sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa dan ada dimana. Dan matanya kian melotot saat ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggang,otot dada yang kokoh,kulitnya yang putih cerah,dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"KKKKYYYAAAA...!"

Kyuhyun kini menunduk malu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Mukanya yang kini semerah tomat menjadikannya terlihat imut. Kyuhyun merilik malu – malu pada orang yang kini dengan tenang duduk di sofa dengan memangku kucing yang sedari tadi mengikuti kyuhyun menyapu.

"Kau kenapa kyu? Kau tadi berteriak seperti seorang wanita yang hendak diperkosa saja" tanya orang itu usil

"Yak! Itu karenamu bakka! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggang!?" cerca kyuhyun

"Jadi kau ingin aku keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan naked? Ckckckck... kau ternyata sangat mesum kyu" ejek orang itu

"ya..Yak! Bu.. Bukan begitu maksudku! Aish! Dasar Kibum pabbo!"

Orang itu,kibum,tertawa puas saat melihat raut muka kyuhyun yang dipenuhi rona kemerahan. Sungguh,bagi kibum tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan selain membuat kyuhyun merona karena dirinya. Aish,bahkan kini jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat kyuhyun sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali matanya mecuri pandang kearah kibum,oh jangan lupa tangannya yang lentik itu memainkan ujung baju seragamnya sedari tadi. Good! Kibum bahkan merasa pipinya sedikit menghangat saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun seperti seorang gadis remaja puber itu. Kibum bersyukur ia dianugerahi wajah datar dan dingin serta bakat menyembunyikan perasaan oleh ayah,sebab jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol wajah dan emosinya,ia yakin saat ini ia akan langsung mencubit pipi kyuhyun dengan gemas dan berfoto ria dengannya –persis seperti ibunya yang selalu mencubiti pipi sehun dan berselfie ria-.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kebun belakang kampus?" tanya kibum berpura – pura polos

"Ini gara – gara para senior itu! Mereka menghukumku karena warna pakaianku beda dengan yang lain! Padahal tidak ada aturan tertulis mengenai pakaian! Ish jinjja! Dasar senior menyebalkan!" kyuhyun pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kesal atas aksi seniornya itu,namun tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu "Hyung,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh,aku kan juga mahasiswa baru disini" jawab kibum acuh

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut diospek? Bukankah semua mahasiswa baru sedang di ospek?" tanya kyuhyun

"karena aku ini mahasiswa semester 3" jawab kibum polos

"oh,semester 3"

"hn"

Loading please

15%

30%

45%

70%

100%

Loading complete

"MWOYA?! JADI KAU SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA! SH*T! KAU! KEMARI KAU SENIOR MENYEBALKAN! "

#

"Aw.. Aw.. Pelan – pelan bodoh! Sakit!"

"Ck! Ini sudah pelan kyu?! Kenapa kau cerewet seperti yeoja sih!"

"Yak! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Jika saja tadi kau tidak berlari pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini!

"Cih! Suruh siapa kau tiba – tiba memukulku dengan brutal?! Lagipula kau kan terkilir karena ulah cerobohmu sendiri"

Kyuhyun cemberut saat mendengar perkataan kibum. Kan itu salah kibum sendiri yang tiba – tiba menggeser meja,kenapa kyuhyun yang disalahkan? Lagipula,kyuhyun kan tidak menyuruh kibum untuk berlari!? Jika kibum tidak berlari,maka ia pun tidak akan berlari sehingga terkilir seperti saat ini! Kibum terus saja mengomeli kyuhyun tentang kejadian tadi,tapi herannya ia juga tidak berhenti memijat kaki kyuhyun yang sudah ia obati terlebih dahulu karena sedikit mengeluarkan luka. Tak urung pipi kyuhyun memerah karena sikap gentleman kibum yang ditujukan padanya. Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun merona pun terkekeh geli. Hhhmmm,sepertinya ada yang sudah bisa menembus hati es kibum eoh?

-Kyuhyun pov –

Ahhh... Omona.. Eommaa... Dia tampan sekali saat serius mengobati lukaku. Bahkan ia tidak henti – hentinya mengkhawatirkanku meski omongannya "sedikit" pedas. Ggyyaa... Bisa – bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Andweyo! Aku hanya boleh mencintai snowy hyung... huft?! Snowy hyung,oedigayo? Nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo.. hiks... huwe.. eomma... kisah cinta pertama anakmu ini tidak berjalan mulus. Apa aku boleh selingkuh dengan kibum hyung? Boleh ya eomma? Soalnya dia itu perfect! Udah ganteng,pinter,cool,gentle,tajir pula... Aaaa... Ottokeyo?

-kyuhyun pov end-

-kibum pov-

Hahaha... Lihat pipi putih chubby milikNYa –yang sebentar lagi jadi milikKU- memerah hanya karena ia terus memperhatikanku. Aku tahu aku sangattttt tampan kyu,so what's wrong with me? Masih mencari cinta pertamamu eoh? Cih! Sudah jelas jika snowy hyung-mu itu adalah diriku. Aish?! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya kyu? Aku saja langsung ingat jika kau adalah stitch-KU tersayang,meski harus merelakan laptopku hang dan badan sedikit remuk akibat pukulan sehun sih -_-"

-kibum pov end-

#

"Jadi,kau disini tinggal dimana kyu? Apartement?" tanya kibum

"Ani,aku tinggal di mansion Cho. Huft?! Appa dan umma tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menyewa apartement! Padahal aku ingin sekali tinggal sendirian!" jawab kyuhyun

"Mungkin mereka takut anaknya yang manis ini hilang karena diculik ahjussi mesum" usil kibum

"Mwo? Ah.. Ahjussi mesum?" cicit kyuhyun

"Ne,ku dengar ahjussi mesum itu sering menculik namja uke manis sepertimu, kemudian ia akan memperkosamu,lalu kau akan dibunuhnya,dan organ dalammu akan dijual" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun terdiam,Otaknya mulai menggambarkan kejadian – kejadian dari cerita kibum. Tanpa sadar,peluh menetes dari keningnya,wajahnya pucat penuh rasa ketakutan,tubuhnya pun mulai gemetaran. Dengan perlahan – lahan,ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah kibum. Lalu,ucapan lirih itu sontak membuat kibum tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Kka.. Kau... Jangan – jangan... Kau... ahjussi mesum itu!"

#

"Hahahaha... Kau harus lihat wajah ketakutanmu kyu! Hahahaha... Uh! Harusnya aku ingat untuk memotretnya."

"Diam kau sunbae brengsek!"

"Hahaha..."

"KIM KIBUMMMM...!"

Kyuhyun pun cemberut pertanda kesal mendengar suara tawa kibum yang semakin keras itu. Ggggzzz... Bagaimana ia tidak kesal,jika ia telah ditipu kibum tapi si pelaku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak! Tapi,diam – diam kyuhyun mengulum senyum manis karena berhasil membuat kibum tertawa lepas seperti itu. Bagi kyuhyun,kibum itu tampan apalagi jika sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia saat bersamanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa suatu hal ganjil. Ia meraba dada kirinya dan terkejut saat detak jantungnya terasa begitu keras dan cepat,sama seperti saat ia berada di dekat snowy hyungnya sewaktu kecil. Kibum yang merasa kyuhyun tidak lagi mengikutinya langsung berbalik menemui kyuhyun. Ia terdiam kala melihat kyuhyun memegangi dada kirinya. Sinar matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir akan kondisi kyuhyun yang tidak sesehat remaja lainnya. Kening kibum berkerut saat melihat kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis,namun tak lama kemudian ia segera menarik kyuhyun ke pelukannya. "Aku menemukanmu snowy hyung"

#

Kini kyuhyun dan kibum sedang berada di kantin. Mereka berdua terus tertawa saat menceritakan berbagai kisah yang masing – masing mereka miliki. Namun kemudian kyuhyun tersadar akan suatu hal.

"Hyung,apa tidak apa – apa kita berada di sini?" tanya kyuhyun

"Hn,semua orang sedang berada di aula untuk pemberian materi. Waeyo? Kau takut ketahuan?" ucap kibum

"Ish kau ini! Aku kan peserta ospek! Bagaimana jika ada yang memergokiku bolos? Kau ingin aku dihukum lagi?" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak akan kyu,aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Lagipula,aku itu termasuk orang penting,jadi tidak akan ada yang berani membantahku" ucap kibum penuh penekanan

Baru satu tarikan nafas lega kyuhyun rasakan,kini ia merasa ketakutan lagi saat melihat senoir yang kemarin menghukumnya tengah menghampiri dirinya. Kibum yang melihat kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan pun segera melayangkan deathglarenya pada anak buahnya –senior sialan bagi kyuhyun- yang tengah menghampiri mejanya.

"Waeyo Taehyung?" tanya kibum dingin

"Bocah itu peserta ospek kan? Berikan padaku kibum-ssi!" ucap taehyung

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu? Agar kau bisa menghukumnya lagi?" tanya kibum datar

"Ne,ia sudah melanggar peraturan. Bukankah yang melanggar peraturan harus di hukum kibum-ssi?" jawab taehyung

"kau benar. Lalu,kira – kira hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu?" tanya kibum

"Mwoya? Kenapa aku?" tanya taehyung

"Kau sudah 4x menghilang dari posmu,menyeludupkan seorang peserta agar tidak terkena hukuman,selalu datang terlambat saat ospek,dan pulang paling awal dengan memanjat tembok halaman belakang kampus." Ucap kibum

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar kan? Ckckck... Panitia macam apa kau ini" sindir kibum

"Apa maumu kibum-ssi? Sebuah kesepakatan?" tanya taehyung

"Jangan biarkan ada orang yang menghukum kekasihku,maka semua kesalahanmu tidak akan ku laporkan dan kau bisa bebas "berkencan" dengan kekasihmu" ucap kibum

"Cih! Ketua sialan! Sepakat" jawab taehyung

"Bagus,sekarang cepat pergi ke lapangan. Tadi aku melihat jimin membawa kekasihmu" ucap kibum

Setelah taehyung pergi,kyuhyun pun menghampiri kibum dengan ekspresi lugunya. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan kibum. Secara refleks,ia menarik bagian bawah baju kibum. Kemudian ia melayangkan sebuah tatapan protes kepada kibum.

"Mwo?" tanya kibum

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya kyuhyun polos

"Sejak kita kecil stitch-ie sayang. Jja,kita berkencan" jawab kibum

Kibum yang gemas melihat kyuhyun hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh pun segera mencium bibir kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggoda imannya.

CHUP

Loading please..

15%

40%

70%

100%

Loading complete

"KIM KIBUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KEMBALIKAN FIRST KISS - KU! "

#

TBC

Hai hai... Annyeong everyone everybody.. Kkk~... Duh,ada yang masih inget ff ini? Mwo? Ada? Wah hebat,author aja lupa klo author punya ff :3 Hehehe... Jangan bunuh author ya? Author masih disayang mak jeje dan yayang kibum *plak* kkk~... Mianhe,kemarin author sibuk UAS + Remedial :3 udah gitu author sempet sakit -_-" Eh,giliran author udah sembuh kouta modem malah abis -_-" oke,author juga sempet mentok gara – gara keseringan buka buku pelajaran yang entah kenapa langsung bikin author meriang -_-" oke,cuap – cuapnya cukup. Thanks buat yang masih setia nungguin author,udh ngikutin ini cerita. Review? Woles aja,aku juga pernah –sering- jadi sider kok :3

dini : yee ^^ akhirnya mereka ketemu ^^ hahaha... tinggal kihyun yang belum meet and great(?) lagi xD dukung aku terus ya dengan cara ketik author spasi sarap krim ke rumah kibum :3 kkkk... oke semoga kamu betah ya sama ff bikinan author kaya aku ^^

YunYuliHun : hahaha... backsreet ceritanya chingu,kan sehun yang polos(?) nan imut dilarang pacaran ama abang esnya aka kibum -_-" (A: lu sirik ye bang? pan ada gue :3 || Kibum: dasar author sarap,lu ngarepin gue banget ye? cie yang gue tinggal pergi dari SM :3|| A : berisik lu bang!)

oke,abaikan kotak suara author dengan abang kibum diatas. hm,sabar chingu soalnya mau aku bikin selang seling nih krishun sama kihyunnya,jadi bakal pending tuh krishunnya,hahahaha... xD ^^v

anny : iya aku usahain fast update,tapi gk janji ne? soalnya udah mah mau UAS,mau foto buat buku tahunan pula -_-" duh,derita tingkat akhir SMA -_-" eh keceplosan :3 untuk kihyun moment,aku mau buatnya selang seling chingu,jadi per chapter itu satu couple /mungkin/ ya doain aja aku sengklek biar moment dou evil itu agak banyakan /eh?/ kkk... maklumin ya klo agak slengean,maklumin author yg gk bisa berbicara formal.. author mah gitu da orangnya,blak-blakan tapi kadang jleb orangnya ampe pernah bikin tmen ngamuk :3

auliavp : nnnggggg,chingu? kamu gk sarap kaya aku kan? soalnya itu absurd loh,gk kren,eh tpi makasih atas penilaiannya ^^ hahaha... cadel gk cadel mah mainstream(?) brasa kaya masakan kyuhyun,gk sedep xD hahaha...

MinnieWW : ng,udh di bales sih lewat indox,tapi ya udh lah aku bales lagi di sini. No,no,no... tidak ada PHO di sini,kalo pun ada,itu pasti author /plak/ hahaha... oh,oh mian aku gk bisa cepet cepet bales kamu,hahaha... terkendala waktu dan tugas,gk deng tpi laptopnya yang suka ngadat tiba - tiba -_-"

exolweareone9400 : hehehe... makasih chingu dukungannya ^^ gk,kan awal pertemuan kris sama sehun itu pas kris keujanan :3 lupa ya? /plak/ hahhaa... iya,ini pertemuan pertama krishun pas mreka udah jadian. reaksi kris? halah,kamu juga bisa nebak sendiri kan gimana naga itu mah. klo gk masang wajah flat ya masang wajah mesum -_-" klo gk senyum seringai ya senyum gila hahaha...

#krisnagayangternistakan  
#safemagnaeexofromdragon

melani. : mmmm... kihyun? aku kandangin chingu :3 itu couple magnae lagi aku ospek biar kerjanya gk petak - umpet mulu /lah?/ kkkk~... chap ini kihyun ko chingu,tenangkan... kkk~... telat update ya chingu? hahaha... aku abis nyeret kihyunnya biar dateng ke mimpi aku dulu /plak/ hahaha xD

oke,mian klo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan ada yang belum kebales. Author hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dri ksalahan ^^v


End file.
